Trapped with my Stranger Father
by xxxPURPLExVIOLETSxxx
Summary: When Lexi, Allison Iraheta's daughter, went too far with her misbehavior, her mom punished her by making her spend her summer with her father, whom she never met her entire life! ADISON
1. Drinking DOES get you into trouble

**Hey guys!!!**

**Got a new story for you! Hope you like it.**

**  
**

_** "Lexi Iraheta, the daughter of the mega-rocker Allison Iraheta, is at it again. The not-so-sweet sixteen year old was spotted last night leaving a Hollywood hotspot really drunk and has reportedly punched a paparazzi in the face as he tried to take a photograph of her. Looks like she won't be leaving the headlines any time sooner."**_ The television said as my mom watched, open-mouthed. She turned it off and turned to me with her 'I'm-so-disappointed-with-you' glare.

"Look, mom, it's not as bad as it looks!" I tried desperately to convince her.

"I beg to differ, Lexi. This is the most irresponsible thing you've done yet. You can't imagine how disappointed and shocked I am that my only daughter would do this kind of stupid act. How do you expect people to react when they see the news, huh? I just wish that for once, you'd stop thinking that everything is about you and start seeing that I've got my reputation to protect!" My mom, the red haired lady sitting across me, lectured.

I stood up from the couch and retorted, "C'mon mom! You're telling me to stop being self-centered but all you could think about is your public image?! It was just one night! And I didn't kill anyone. Stop making this such big of a deal!"

My mom was about to reply but her agent, who was standing beside her, said, "But it is a huge deal! People will talk negatively about your mother and this would damage her album sales. Just keep in mind that your mother is not just an average woman. She's Allison Iraheta, for crying out loud! And no daughter of hers would just go walking around Hollywood drunk and randomly punching anyone." Mr. Galloway reprimanded. I just rolled my eyes. Who does this guy thinks he is?! He's mom's agent, not mine. He can't just boss me around like he's my father.

Mom sighed and spoke softly, "Lexi, look. I know it's rough for you to grow up this way but that's what fame is about. It has a price. All I'm asking from you is to adjust and just lay low on the wild parties and drinks for awhile."

"I didn't ask for this! I didn't ask for cameras for to follow me everywhere I go. I didn't ask for televisions showing my face everyday! I just want to live a normal life where being drunk is not a news to be spread all over the newspapers. But no! You have to be the world-famous Allison Iraheta. Sometimes I wish I live with a parent who actually knows who her daughter really is." At that, I stormed out of the living room and to the massive staircase leading to my room. Even without me looking back, I could still sense that mom and her agent are staring at me disapprovingly.

I slammed my door behind me and immediately took out my cellphone. I searched through my contacts on who to vent out all my angst but found no one. It's either they wouldn't take me seriously or won't understand what I'm telling them. Feeling hopeless, I threw my phone across the room and plopped on my bed.

I just wished my dad is here. Even if I don't know who he is, I know he would be better as a parent than my mom. When I was born, everyone made a huge buzz about it. Maybe it's because my mom is only 17 when I was born. Even then she's already a star. She joined this American Idol show and that's when she skyrocketed to fame. But strangely, she kept changing the subject whenever I asked her about it. Anyway, when she was pregnant, everyone kept pestering her on who got her pregnant. But she never told anyone, even me. She said that it doesn't matter anymore.

But it does matter to me! What kind of daughter wouldn't want to know who her father is? I remember when I was in preschool, when everyone in school was picked up by their dads and I would wait for hours for one of mom's bodyguards to remember to take me home. I recall that I would cry at the sight of children walking in the parks with their fathers holding their hands and buying them ice cream. Those simple things are what I've been asking for my whole life. A dad who's always there when I need them. Not a mom who's always in stupid press conferences.

I started tearing up at the thought of these. But a tiny part of me is angry at whoever my father is. Why didn't he look for me? Did he even know that he has a child? Sometimes I'd see mom crying, holding a pendant. It has this Egyptian ornament of an eye. I searched it up in the Internet and found out that it's called the Eye of Horus. But I know there's more to it that is special to her. The sight of her crying made me resent my dad a little. I could just imagine how confused my mom was when she found out she's pregnant. And she was alone, without my dad to support her. How could he?

I was crying now, though I don't really know why. And after a few minutes I drifted off to sleep. I don't know how long I snoozed but I know I was woken up by one of our maids. She said that my mom called for me. I privately cursed. I'm sure I would receive more scolding from mom and Mr. Galloway.

As soon as I'm downstairs, I saw my mom looking down, her eyes a bit puffy. Has she been crying? I forgot my anguish for a few minutes as I saw this.

"Please Alexandra, sit down." Mr. Galloway offered, his voice as emotionless as it always has been. I obeyed, though the fact that he called me by my real name annoyed me a bit.

After I positioned myself to my seat, he continued, "Your mom and I had a little a talk about your recent misbehavior and decided on a just punishment for it. Though our decision is not what I would approve." He turned to mom and gave her a meaningful look.

"What, you're going to confiscate my phone? Ground me for a week?" I stated bleakly.

Mr. Galloway was about to say more, but it is mom's turn to interrupt him. "Charles, would you just leave me and my daughter alone for a while?"

Her agent reluctantly complied.

"How long will I be grounded?" I asked.

" I'm afraid, Lexi, that your punishment is much heavier than that. Remember what you said earlier, when you wished you're with a parent who is more attending to you than I am?" Her voice is somber that I didn't know what to say next.

So all I did is nod.

I took my mom a while before she could continue. "Well, I decided that you should experience the life without all the highs and lows of having a famous mother. And to do this, I'm ordering you to leave, temporarily, Beverly Hills."

I can't believe what I'm hearing. Is my mom kicking me out? "But… but where will I live?"

Her voice cracked as she spoke, "You're going to spend your summer vacation with your father."

"WHAT?!" I was on my feet as I shouted incredulously.

****

**Read it. Love/Hate it. Review it.**


	2. I dyed my hair to be invisible

** Thanks for those who reviewed on this new story. I really appreciate it all! I hope this additional chapter would receive the same warm reception.**

**oOo**

"She's seriously going to do that?" My friend, Keri, asked in astonishment. Keri Allen is the daughter of the famous Kris Allen. His dad and my mom have known each other for, like, forever. You see, he and Aunt Katy helped mom when she was pregnant with me, my father being out of sight and all. He's just this guy I always look up to. And my mom always treats him like an older brother.

"I know right! She's being so melodramatic with this thing." I said to her through the mirror because I was facing her with my back. "But it seems like I'm not the only one who's against mom's plan. Your dad was pretty upset last night when my mom told him my punishment."

"Oh, I wish I was there! Dad came home last night looking pretty pissed off. Tell me all about it!" I saw her eagerness through her reflection. So I told her what happened the night before.

**::: Flashback:::**

"You can't be serious?!" My voice was so loud it can be heard throughout our mansion. The maids all rushed in, probably wondering what's happening.

"Allison can't be serious about what?" I heard a grinning voice say at the doorway. I turned and saw Uncle Kris and his wife, Aunt Katy, coming in.

"She's sending me to a vacation with my dad, _**whom – if everyone had already forgotten – is a total stanger!!!**_" He always takes my side and I was really hoping he would talk some sense into my mom's stubborn head.

And, just as expected, he did. "Allison, _**you can't be serious**_?!" he said in a tone so angry that I myself was surprised.

"That's what I said!" I blurted out, glad that he's backing me up.

But my mom seems to have expected Uncle Kris' reaction. She asked in a calm voice, "Katy, Kris and I need to talk. Could you please take Lexi outside for awhile?"

Aunt Katy rushed towards me and urged me to go to the patio with her. And I, though hesitantly, followed. When we were seated on the bench, I remarked, "Uncle Kris seems dismayed when he heard mom's plan. Is my dad really that bad?" I could still hear mom and Uncle Kris arguing inside, which was very rare.

"No, no. Your father is far from being bad. He's actually one of the nicest people I've ever met!" My companion said in her usual cheerful voice.

My eyebrows met in confusion. "Well, leaving me with mom doesn't exactly put him in the 'nice category'."

"Your dad was going through so much during the time that your mom didn't think it would be wise for her to add more dilemmas to his life." She explained.

"What, so I'm a dilemma?" My voice probably sounded hurt because I genuinely am.

"Sweetie, of course not! It's just that your mom was so confused during those times that she didn't know what to do. I should know because she won't stop asking me on what she should do. She is really intelligent but she's clueless when it comes to these parenting stuff. Everyone is. She thought that you'd probably grow up better if he's out of your life. She knew that it would complicate your life if he stays." She paused, waiting for me to say more but I couldn't find the voice to talk. So she just went on. "Honey, everyone makes mistakes. But that doesn't mean they're bad. If you learned one day that you're about to have a baby and you're far from being prepared for it, how would you react?" she asked reasonably.

Still can't find that stupid voice, darn it!

"My thoughts exactly." Her arms folded in front of her chest, finding my soundless reply as an agreement. "Sometimes, you should think on how much your mother has been through. The only thing on her mind is you. She's only concerned on what is good for you." Her calm voice penetrated through my stubborn shield. I could kinda see her point.

I don't know why but I hugged her at once. "Thanks for that." I murmured.

"Oh, don't mention it. Aunt Katy is always here when you need her." Her motherly attitude is so affecting that it's almost infectious.

"Did you know you're the only one who told me about my dad? That really means a lot." I released her from my embrace.

"Well, that's not much of a surprise. Obviously, neither Allison nor Kris would have the courage to talk about him." She stood up, signaling the end of our little quality time. "I guess we should head back inside now." I haven't even noticed that it's finally quiet.

I nodded and walked with her to the house.

**::: End of Flashback:::**

"Good thing your mom was there to calm me down." I said as I finished my story.

"Not to mention how she calmed Dad down. Sometimes I wondered how she does it." Keri looked at her watch and said, "Um, Lexi, how long is it gonna take for your hair to be completely dyed? I have to go home in an hour. We still have some store hopping to do."

I groaned. "Keri, what are you? An eight year old? You're still following your curfew?" I urged my hairdresser to pause what she's doing. "And besides, I'm still not done. I think you should shop alone today."

"Lexi, is dying your hair really necessary?" I could hear the impatience in her voice.

"My mom asked me to be anonymous for a few weeks. I might as well make the most of it. A summer without cameras may just be what I need. And if it requires me to change my looks a bit, then I'll go for it." I said in a matter-of-factly way.

My friend simply murmured, "Whatever you say." At that, she took her handbag and left the salon.

An hour passed and I watched as my lustrous blond locks are replaced by a short, brown ones. I always questioned my hair color. In preschool, it puzzled me why my hair isn't red as my mom's but it didn't take me long that hers is not natural. But still, her hair was originally brunette. So I guess my dad is a blonde. That's gotta be a clue.

With my tresses completely transformed, I headed back home. But not without my purple hat and huge sunglasses. Better be safe than sorry, as my mom always says. And, just as I wished, I got home undetected.

**oOo**

The next day, I found myself looking out our limousine widow, watching as the skyscrapers pass by my sight. I can't believe I'm actually leaving LA. I'm missing it already.

Aunt Katy, who's sitting beside me, probably saw my longing expression. She patted my lap and said, "Everything's going to be alright."

I released a sigh, hoping she was right. I'm on my way to my dad's house, wherever that is, and Aunt Katy's accompanying me. Neither mom nor Uncle Kris has the nerve to come with me. I guess they're still not in the mood to see my dad.

Wimps.

Then, all of a sudden, something hit me in the head. I haven't asked the most important question of all. "Aunt Katy, what's my father's name?" I must have sounded stupid because she just stared at me with a confused expression.

"Honey, you don't know?" she chuckled. "You're not kidding when you said Allison never talked to you about him."

"Well, what's his name?!" I was getting anxious for her answer.

"Adam. Adam Lambert." She simply replied.

**oOo**

** I know, I know. The ending is not much of a shocker. **

** Oh, and I need some suggestions on how Lexi and Adam meets… Got any ideas??? Well, anyways, you all know what to do.**

** Read it. Love/Hate it. Review it.**


	3. Good Food, a Pianist, a lot of Trouble

**Here's the next update! **

**Hope you like it!!!**

**oOo**

The ride lasted so long that I found myself bored to death. On my hands is a white envelope that I kept on fumbling. My mom gave it to me before I left this morning. "Give this to your father, okay?" she said. I was tempted to look into its content but decided against it.

We're currently driving through California in an SUV. We switched the limousine with the SUV at Aunt Katy's house to make us appear more inconspicuous. "Where's Keri? I haven't seen her when we stopped by your house." I questioned, just to start a conversation.

"Oh, she's with Kris in Beverly Hills. She's probably shopping in Rodeo Drive while her dad goes to his album signing there." She kept her eyes on the road while she talked.

I let out a sigh, feeling a twinge of longing for shopping. Who knows when I'll get to go mall hopping again.

Looking out my window, I saw the Golden Gate Bridge. "We're in San Francisco?"

"Yup, and so is your dad." She said in a smiling voice.

"Nobody told me that he also lives in California." I remarked in an annoyed tone.

"Well, now I'm telling you. This is where you're going to stay for your entire summer."

**oOo**

After minutes of searching for dad's address, we finally found his apartment. Or so we thought.

Aunt Katy stayed in the car while I go up the building, which is a bit of a dump. Its exterior is covered with obscene graffiti which made me a bit uneasy. I'm starting to wonder what king of people live in this place. The inside is didn't give me a warm welcome either. It's all dark and scummy; definitely not somewhere I'd like to live in. I was silently praying that we have the wrong address. I went up to the 3rd floor and knocked on the door of room 4.

"Hello?" I called out. "Is any body home?"

I heard someone open the door of the room next to the one I'm knocking on. "Excuse me. Who are you looking for?" A guy said, sounding as if he just woke up. And a bit annoyed too.

I turned to face him but soon regretted doing so. The guy's hot! And he looks like he's just around my age too! With his brown hair sticking out in disarray, he was quite a sight to look at. I suddenly began to change my pleadings. _**Please let this be the right address! **_"Um, I… uh… I'm look for Mr. Lambert. Does… does he live here?" I stammered as I spoke.

"Sorry. There's no Lambert in this building. That's Mr. Mitchel's place." he said, yawning afterwards. "Now if you'd excuse me, I'd like to go back to sleep. Your loud shoutings kinda ruined my snooze."

When he said that, all my adoration to him instantly vanished. Who does this guy thinks he is?! I was so irritated by his behavior that I replied, "Well,_** sorry**_! Didn't want to wake up a lazyass like you!"

"Hey, you're the one who came down here interrupting someone's sleep. If there's anyone who has the right to be angry around here, it should be me! Now, I'd appreciate it if you and your attitude out of here."

"You don't have to tell me twice." I retorted indignantly. I turned to my hells and hurried down the stairs, wanting to get the hell out of this stupid place as soon as possible.

"So, is he there?" Aunt Katy asked as I reached the car.

"Nope." I said with my teeth gritting in aggravation.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I just encountered a jerk. That's all."

"Well, fine. You wanna eat something? It's a bit past lunchtime. We could eat in a nearby restaurant." She suggested, sensing that I don't want to talk any further.

I nodded.

**oOo**

We drove further to find a place to have our late lunch. We finally came to a restaurant called Lefty O'Doul's Piano Bar. It was pretty nice, compared to what I saw earlier at the apartment. Maybe San Francisco isn't so bad after all. And true to its name, a pianist is playing at the little stage which added to the bar's bluesy atmosphere.

We sat at one of the tables at the side. We had our meal, which was awesome, by the way. Afterwards, Aunt Katy excused herself to the comfort room. I stood up, holding a half-empty iced tea on my hand. I was about to go to the counter to ask if they have a refill station. I haven't even left our table when a bulky guy passed by and knocked me down back to my seat, causing my iced tea to spill all over my blouse! And the guy didn't even turn around to apologize. He just went on walking.

"Hey, you crap-face! You could have said excuse me!" I yelled at him.

He stop at his tracks, his back still facing me.

I continued. "Yeah, I'm talking to you. Do you know how much this blouse cost? More than your entire life savings!"

He faced me, making me see his icy blue eyes and crooked smile. He's wearing a gray shirt and leather jacket, which he pulls out quite good despite his age. I estimated that he's at his late 30's or early 40's. "I'd watch that sassy mouth if I were you." He coolly warned.

He then turned again and was about to walk out when I called out, "Hey, I'm not done talking to you! You don't know who you're dealing with. My lawyers will sue your ass off!"

Walking back to me, he said, "Look here, little missy, you'd better learn some respect. I don't appreciate you shouting at me like a –"

Aunt Katy interrupted him by hurriedly walking up to me and asked, "Oh my god, Lexi, what happened to your top?" she kneeled down in front of me and grabbed a handful of tissues. As she wiped my blouse, she remarked, "Do you know how much this cost?"

"Try telling that to Mr. Jerk McRudeface here." I pointed at the obnoxious guy standing in front of me.

Aunt Katy looked up. I saw her drop everything that she's holding and stood up slowly.

"Katy?" The leather-wearing guy said, his eyes looked as if it's ready to pop out of his head.

"_Oh no. I know where this is going._" I thought ruefully.

"Adam." She immediately went to him and hugged him.

"_Oh hell no!_"

"Is this your child?" he pointed at me, letting out a little chuckle.

"_No no no. NO!!! This can't be happening! Let it be another person. Please don't be him._" I silently pleaded. My eyes where tight shut and my hands painfully clenched.

"No." her tone changed. She released him from her embrace. "She's yours."

And that's when everything went blank. All went black and I felt myself lying on the floor. The last thing I heard was Aunt Katy's scream, "Lexi!"

**oOo**

**Read it. Love/Hate it. Review it.**


	4. I ate bacons and lived!

**To all those who thought that I was going to give up on this story, I assure you that there's no way I would. I just got a stupid Writer's Block.**

**Sorry if this chapter is a bit long.**

**oOo**

"Ugh." I groaned as I opened my eyes. Why does my head hurt like hell? I rested my hand on my temple, feeling as if I'm having a hangover. After a couple of seconds I began to recall what happened earlier. Or was it yesterday? It was kinda hard to forget. It's something that I know I'll remember that event for the rest of my life. I will always commit to memory that I saw, at long last, my father. And I don't even know how to react about it.

Looking around, I felt a shudder run up my spine. The bedroom I'm in is so, well, disgusting. Everything is in disarray. Pieces of clothing (which I'm not sure if they're clean or not) are lying around in every possible flat space. Different spoiling foods are on the floor, attracting flies and ants. And don't get me started on the smell of this place! Believe me, you don't want to know. What kind of sick sloth live in this area that hardly passes as a habitat?

I woke up at the sound of an argument. But it's not the kind of argument that I witnessed between mom and Uncle Kris the day before. It's more of reasoning that disagreement. I lithely opened the door to a crack to see what's happening outside this filthy room.

"Katy, don't take this the wrong way. I'm glad to see you again, but _**THIS**_ is crazy! You mean to say that you came here all the way from Los Angeles to leave me with a daughter I never knew I had? And even if she's mine, why haven't I heard of her before? Allison would never keep something as big as this from me!" Adam – I can't even call him dad! – was pacing back and forth the living room, his hand on his forehead.

Aunt Katy, seating as calmly as she has always been on the couch, sensibly said, "Oh, c'mon Adam. What do you think Allie would do? She's young then, confused and scared. She knows that you'd freak out when she tells you, with all the problems you'd been facing during those times. And besides, she was thinking a bit logically. And her manager decided against telling the news to you." Adam flinched at the mention of Mr. Galloway. "He said that if she let you know about the child, this would spread like wildfire."

"So you're telling me that she doesn't trust me. Me, of all people! I'm the father. I'm supposed to be the first one to know about this!" he blurted, asserting his rights.

"I know. We all know." His companion said with a still even voice. "We're all worried that if this story extended to other ears, it will not only affect her career but yours too. And let's face it; she's already in a hell of a situation. A pregnant teen running away from a group of paparazzis is too much of a punishment for a clueless girl. And you've already been in the tabloids almost every single day." She halted briefly. "She thought that it would be better if she faced the controversies alone than drag you with her."

The both of them ceased talking for a while. Then, after the long pause, Adam asked in a low voice, "Why tell me this now?"

"Alexandra has been through a lot lately. Let's just say that she took both of yours and Allison's… wild side. Her behavior is beginning to worry Allie that she thought that a little break from Hollywood would teach her a lesson or two." she explained.

"But why send her to me? Why not to her grandma Sarah or something?" he stubbornly questioned.

"C'mon Adam. Allison's been wanting you to meet your daughter for a long time but knew that her manager won't allow her. She just thought that this would be a perfect excuse for her to send Alexandra to you. And your daughter is already sixteen. Even if she doesn't show it, I know that she's been itching to know something about her paternity. She needs you now more than ever to help her find the right path."

"Right path? Just look at me!" He stopped pacing and stood in front of Aunt Katy, wanting her to take a good view of him. "I'm broke. I don't have a job. I can barely take care of myself. How do you expect me to lead a sixteen year old girl to the right direction when I'm far from being a good example myself?" He spoke with his hands flinging all over the place. Now I know where I got that habit.

Aunt Katy sighed. "Honestly, I don't know. But when I saw Allie's eyes when she told me her decision, there's something there that tells me she trusts you dearly. Okay," she stood up and walked in front of him. She put her hands on his broad shoulders, "just think of it this way. All those years you could've spent with your daughter, make up for it. She's been waiting for you for who knows how long. Now's your chance to prove Allison wrong. Show her that she's wrong about you not being able to handle having a child. I know you've been dreaming of redeeming yourself to her. And besides, your daughter needs you. She always has been."

Her words struck me worse than lightning. I have always been looking for a dad who's always there to protect me, to make me feel secured and safe. But now, looking at my newly found father and hearing their conversation, I felt neither. I remembered his words, _I'm broke. I don't have a job. I barely take care of myself._ How would tomorrow be? How could I do the usual activities I grew up doing without the necessities it requires, like… _**money**_! I've never been so unsure in my entire life. And how would I eat?

At the thought of food, I began to realize how hungry I was. Clutching my stomach, I prayed to God that it wouldn't rumble. But my prayers were in vain. It growled against my will and ruined my cover.

The adults' eyes turned to my door's direction. In an attempt to take cover, I ran to the poorly made bed and faked slumber in a split second.

To my relief, they didn't notice anything suspicious as they entered. Aunt Katy sat beside me on the bed and said to Adam, "She's still asleep. Maybe I shouldn't wake her up to say goodbye. It's already getting late and Kris had been calling me like crazy for the past two hours."

"I should have known you two are still together. Got any Kris Jr.?" His voice sounded as if he's mocking.

She chuckled. "Yes, but it's a Katy Jr. Her name's Keri. She's as the same age as your daughter." She stood up. "I really have to go. Tell her my goodbyes as soon as she wakes up." I felt her kiss my forehead.

The sound of the doorknob turning reached my ears. I wanted to stop my act and tell her not to leave me. Or better yet, take me with her. But there's one thing that seems to prevent me from doing so. My curious side always gets the best of me. There are questions that could be answered if I stayed. Why did Adam leave mom? How come he never heard of me and I never heard of him? How did he and mom meet? How many rotting foods are in this room?

"Katy, wait." Adam called out before she closed the door. "Did, um, Allison say anything about me?" His tone is oozing with hope and longing.

"Nothing. I'm sorry." At that solemn note, she left.

**oOo**

Afterwards, Adam left the room. I was still feigning sleep on the bed. Even though my stomach is rumbling like crazy, I still took no action to make it stop. I don't even know why I still continued when Aunt Katy is already gone. I guess I'm just… stubborn.

In a half an hour or so, I decided to give up. I slowly opened the door. Looking around, I began to realize that the rest of the place is as trashy as the bedroom. I start to really regret on deciding against coming with Aunt Katy. Stupid curiousity.

"I was wondering how long it's gonna take you to drop the act." A deadpan voice said behind the tacky couch.

Wow, he's smart. "How'd you know?"

"You suck at acting." He simply answered.

I chose to ignore his remark and focused on more important matters. "You got any food?" I said, walking towards the kitchen.

He followed me to the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator, I saw that there's barely anything there. He stepped away from the almost-empty contraption and tapped his chin. "Well, let's see. There's bacon and, um, ribs."

I hesitated. "Do you have anything that's not… guy-food?"

He looked at me with an inquisitive expression. "One, I'm a guy. Two, I'm the only person in this place. Three, your arrival is sort of unannounced. So sorry if I didn't have the chance to go to the grocery store and stock the refrigerator." He chuckled. "Well, there is a carton of suspicious milk here."

I sat myself down on a chair and folded my hands on the table. "Bacon it is." I said, not seeing any edible options left.

He took the frozen meat out and took it to the stove. After he cooked it, he placed it on a plate and pushed this across the table. "Dig in."

Seeing that there's no point in resisting, I started eating. It wasn't 'til I looked up when I realized he was staring at me, with his chin resting on his clasped hands and a faraway look on his face. "Would you stop that." I blurted, my voice sounded both annoyed and self-conscious.

"Oh, sorry." He straightened his position and placed his hands under the table. "It's just that… um, nothing. You just look hungry."

My brows scrunched together. "Is that a compliment?"

He didn't answer. He simply looked down. After a while, he said, "So, how's Allie?" I never heard anyone call mom like that other than Uncle Kris.

"She's, uh, fine." I found myself also looking down. I don't realize how much I'm missing her already. As I tried to push the depressing thought away, I remembered something. I stood up and went back to the bedroom. When I went back, I saw Adam washing the empty plate I recently ate from. I stopped with no apparent reason. Now that I have a better look of him, I began to see that he doesn't look half bad. He's handsome, actually. His azure eyes precisely match mine. His tall stature and well-built body looked good for his age, if only he would start cleaning up. I didn't notice this before but if you look closely, there are hints of freckles scattered on his face. I could picture the young man my mom fell in love with. And, I have to say, she has a good taste.

"And you're the one who's annoyed at being stared at." He said, without looking at me.

"Um, sorry." I went towards him with an envelope in hand. I gave it to him and said, "Mom asked me to give this to you."

He stared at the envelope for a while before he took it. When he did, he walked to the living room and sat on the sofa. He fell silent. He's probably reading the letter inside. I was tempted to ask what it's about. But, for once, my curiosity didn't win over my decision. So, I just pulled out my phone from my pocket to keep myself busy. And just as expected, my inbox is overflowing with messages from Keri.

I read the first text message. "_Hey. Just found these hot new shoes from Rodeo Drive. Wish you're here to see it._" With the message is the photo of her new shoes. God, I'm so envious right now! She's out spending her money 'til she's broke and here I am, rotting in a stinky apartment in San Francisco.

I opened more messages.

"_Are you there yet? If you are, text me all about it._"

"_Gasp! You won't believe what I just saw. Brad and Macy are together again! I saw them holding hands in the mall. Here's a pic._" As expected there's an attached photograph to the text.

"_What's taking you so long to reply? Do you hate me?_"

"_Did you die already? Text me NOW!_"

"_Mom just came home. She said you blacked-out when you saw your dad. Why? Is he bald? But she said that you were sleeping when she left. So you did die, temporarily. Update me when you wake up!_"

Awww, I thought to myself. She's a wreck without me. I decided to reply back before she erased me from her Friends list in Facebook. "_Hey, girl. I'm so sorry I didn't reply earlier. As you may have known, I fainted. But don't fret, I'm still well and alive. Just can't get over the fact that my dad lives in an apartment – an __**apartment!**_ _He might as well be bald. And get this, he's a total broke… all he's got in his fridge are __**meat!**_ _How am I going to survive this?_" I click Send, though I doubt Keri could ever answer my question.

I sighed and went to the bedroom. I was arranging my beddings when Adam entered. "Um, what are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm fixing my bed." I said in an annoyed manner.

"You mean _**my**_ bed." He pointed out.

"Your bed?" My forehead creased in misapprehension. "But… but where would I sleep?" I stammered.

He grabbed my luggage bag and dragged it out of the room. I went behind him and watched him place it beside the couch. "I guess this'll do."

That's when I drew the line. "No, it _**won't**_ do! There is no way I'm going to sleep on that… thing! It's bad enough that I have to live in this rotting apartment. There's nothing you can't do anything that will make me spend the night on that cheap cushion." Who does this guy think he is? There's so many things happened to me today that I'm exhausted to death. All I want is a good night's rest and I can't even have it?

He grinned at my defiance and taunted, "Oh yeah. Just watch me." He turned to his heels and returned to his bedroom, locking his door.

"Gah!" I screamed. I've never been this insulted in my life! I pulled out my phone and started pouring out all my anxieties to Keri. Plopping down on the stupid sofa, I pressed the buttons of my cellphone so hard that I almost broke it. After 37 sent texts, I found myself drifting into sleep.

**oOo**

I was awakened by something vibrating on my face. It didn't took me long to find out that it was my phone alarming. "Ugh." I whined as I pulled it off my cheek. I sat up and felt a slight twinge on my back. "Thanks a lot, dad." I muttered to myself.

With my hand cupping my back, I walked towards the dining table. Adam is already on the table, eating his breakfast. He turned around and scrutinized me, "Something tells me you're not a morning person." He chuckled at my unruly appearance.

I pulled out a plate, fork and knife from the cupboard. "No, I'm just not a couch person." I stated ruefully. I sat myself on the chair and got a piece of pancake, which I placed on my plate.

"Why did Allison name you Alexandra?" he randomly asked. He sounded a bit intrigued. "I mean, it's so…" He tried to find the right adjective.

"Formal?" I offered, keeping my eyes on my food.

"Yeah, that's it. It doesn't sound like a name Allison would have chosen. No offense, but I imagined her naming her daughter with something like Jenna or Andy. Something casual."

I scoffed. "Mom, casual? Now that's something that I would never describe my mom."

He didn't speak for awhile. His head simply turned downward. "I guess Allie _**had**_ changed." He seemed like talking to himself. His head suddenly snapped towards me, as if realizing that he still has company. "Well, you gotta have a nickname or something. Your name is kind of a mouthful. Let's see, um, Alex?"

My elbows propped on the table. I rested my chin on my hand as I pondered, "Hmmm… Alex Lambert? Nah, I sound like a mullet-wearing guy with awesome but unfairly judged talent. Most people call me Lexi. I just feel rigid whenever people call me Alexandra."

He stood up and dumped his plate in the dishwasher. "Okay, Lexi, if you're going to live in my house, you've got to follow one rule. Never touch my stuff. Got that?"

"Whatever. I don't want anything to do with your stuff."

"It's agreed then." He went for the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To the, uh, grocery store." At that, he closed the door behind him. I knew he was lying but ignored it. I don't really care.

After a few minutes, I heard a knock on the door. Thinking it was Adam, I opened it up, which I regret.

For standing in front of me is not Adam. Here stood a guy in a white t-shirt and boxers and his familiar hair still in the same disorder as the last time I saw him. In his hand is an empty container. "Sorry to bother you but do you have some su- _**OH MY GOD**_!" He blurted as he raised his head and saw me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I yelled. This was the very same obnoxious guy that I saw in an apartment building yesterday!

**oOo**

**Read it. Love/Hate it. Review it.**


	5. Adam Laughs at Toy Cockroaches

**You all probably want me dead now, huh? Well, I understand. I guess my head is all scrambled up with all the ideas that I have for this story that I didn't know how to insert them all. But, as I've said before, there's no way I'm giving up on this story.**

**Major thing to take note:**

**I know most of you had also read my story 'What Really Happened In American Idol', right? Well, I decided to discontinue the story. But, don't worry. I also decided that I'll make this story its sequel. It kinda tells what happened to the Idols after Megan left American Idol. **

**For more info, check out 'What Really Happened in American Idol'.**

**oOo**

"I _**live**_ here! I should be the one asking that question. What are you doing here? I thought I drove you away yesterday." He was equally surprised, if not more.

My shock quickly subsided and was replaced by anger. "Well, it turned out that I found the _**right**_ address after all. No thanks to you. I mean, why would you lie and tell me this isn't Mr. Lambert's place?"

"I told it's not because it's _**not**_! That's Adam Mitchel's place. You mean to say, you spent the night in that apartment without knowing who owns it?" His brows were all scrunched up in puzzlement.

I suddenly caught on his statement. "Wait, _**Adam**_ Mitchel? Is he by any chance a tall, dark haired guy?"

"Um, yes." He clearly doesn't know where this conversation is going. He probably thinks I'm a lunatic for sleeping in a house without knowing the name of the person who lives in it. After a moment of silence that seems to last forever, he said, "So, you seriously spent the night in the house of a stranger?"

"Yes. I mean no! Well, I – What do you care anyway?" I said the last sentence trying to sound aloof. But it's pretty obvious it's too late. I sighed at my hopelessness. "Adam's my… father." I found difficulty in uttering that last word.

The container in his hand slipped and came crashing on the ground. His face was so stunned and his body still that he didn't even bother to pick it up. "Wait, are we talking about the same guy here?" His voice sounded incredulous. "Mr. Adam Mitchel? The one who lives there?"

"No, I'm talking about Santa Claus." I remarked sarcastically. "Of course, dumbass!" I was expecting a retort from him but he just stood there, white as sheet. So, I just went back to the apartment, slamming the door on his face. "This place is getting more and more freaky." I muttered as I went for the couch.

As soon as I reached for the remote, I heard a knock. I stomped to it and opened it. "You're Adam Mitchel's daughter?" he said, emphasizing each syllable.

"Seriously, are you listening to our conversation or are you simply stupid?" I re-slammed the door.

After a second, he knocked again. "Can I borrow some sugar?" he said, holding up his still empty container.

**oOo**

Later that day, I found myself pacing around the house aimlessly. Clutching my stomach, I glanced at the wall clock. 4:00 PM. My hands clenched tighter. _**4:00 PM**_ and still no lunch! Where the hell is Adam? I went for the refrigerator, opening it for the 57th time. I was still hoping for food to miraculously appear. But, as expected, there's nothing.

Or so I thought. Something fell from the refrigerator door that I haven't noticed before. It was a piece of yellow paper. It said, "Won't be coming back 'til evening. Go to Room 5 for food. –Adam."

"Thanks a lot, Adam." I gritted the words out of my mouth. I crumpled the paper and threw it on the floor in annoyance. I went outside the apartment to look for Room 5. but it didn't took me long to find out that it's the apartment of 'Lazyass Cutie' – that's what I decided to call him since I still don't have his name. A minute passed by before I decided to knock on the door. My roaring stomach told me to. Though I kinda hoped that he's not home.

That last wish vanished when the door opened. "Well, look who it is." His annoyingly hot voice said. "Let me guess. You finally got hungry?" He leaned himself against the frame of the doorway, eyebrows arched upward.

I tangled my arms across my chest and replied crossly, "So you're telling me that you had my lunch this entire afternoon and you didn't even bother to give it to me? What in the fuckin' hell is wrong with you?"

"Hey," he raised his hands defensively, "I just did what I was told. Adam said you're going to get your lunch from me. Not the other way around." He disappeared into the house to get my food, I assume. As he left, I finally got a better look of his apartment.

It was about as big as Adam's, but it's much, _**much**_ cleaner and more organized. It also has some feminine touches in it like floral curtains and figurines. Maybe he has a female companion living with him. Or he's gay. I pushed that last thought at the back of my mind.

"Here," he came back and threw a plastic Tupperware container filled with my lunch at me. _**At last!**_ It didn't matter to me if it's poorly prepared. Just as long as it's food.

I can't believe I just said that to myself.

As soon as I reached our dining table, I ate like I never ate for a month. If I saw myself eating like this last week, I would've been disgusted with myself. I just got here yesterday and changes are beginning to develop in me already. Maybe Mom was right. Maybe this might actually help me.

**oOo**

"Where have you been?" I yelled as soon as Adam entered the door. "And don't you tell me you went to the grocery store because we both know well that you're lying."

He simply laughed off my accusations and asked, "And you care, why?" as he hang his bulky coat on the coat hanger.

"I don't care even if you're out kidnapping little children on the streets." That's a lie. I_** do **_care about his whereabouts. At the back of my head, I could imagine him leaving me here alone. I guess it's just an irrational fear of him abandoning me like the way he did to Mom. But, as usual, I hid behind my 'uncaring' persona. "I simply want to remind you that I'm here all alone. What if… what if something happens to me, huh?" I'm just making things up as I went along.

"Just go to Ryder. He'll tell me what's up." He said half-mindedly, plopping on the sofa.

I followed him. "Who?"

He looked up to me. "He's the guy that gave you your lunch. You _**did**_ have your lunch, right? I left you a note in the refrigerator." So, his name's Ryder, huh? Not that I'm interested or anything.

"I know about that." I said dismissively, not wanting to recount the incident earlier. "You still haven't answered my question. Where were you the entire day?" I demanded.

"You're not giving up are you?" he said, turning on the television.

"No." I simply answered.

He chuckled to himself. "Classic Allison. Can't let go of something, no matter how irrelevant it is."

I was struck silent by his remark. No one ever told me about my similarities to Mom. All I hear are people who tell how _**different**_ we were. I remained as quiet as I've ever been, not really sure how to respond. I stayed like that as we ate dinner.

"Why so quiet?" Adam asked later on as he finished eating. "Not that I'm complaining." He added with a smirk.

I fumbled with my fork. "Nothing. I just got thrown off by what you said."

"What did I say?" His voice oozed with concern, which was a first.

"That I'm like Mom." I pointed out. "I mean, everyone says I'm the exact opposite of Mom. I always hear some people whisper some things like, 'I can't believe Allison's related to that monster.' Or, 'Allison is so nice. She doesn't deserve to have that demon as her daughter.'" I chuckled bitterly. "I don't know. I guess it's just nice to hear that my Mom is not that perfect."

He chuckled too, but it's out of disbelief. "I doubt you can be as 'monstrous' as Allie is," He paused and ruefully added, "or rather was."

I found his statement so incredulous that I didn't hear the regret coloring his voice. "What? Mom? Monstrous? How in the world could you say that?" I was laughing despite myself.

"It's true! Okay, this one time, we were in this bus. We have our friends with us. And it is in the middle of the night and Allie dragged me around, sneaking. She got this idea of putting these hundreds of plastic toy cockroaches – don't ask me why she has those – in the bag of one of our friends. And when our friend woke up, she was literally running out the bus and screaming her head off! I mean, she seriously freaked out and Allie just kept on laughing." His smile while relating this story is infectious. I've never seen this happy and lively since I came here. I can see that he loves talking about Mom. All he needed is someone who would listen to him. And I'm actually enjoying listening to him.

"Oh come on. There's no way that could be true." It's hard to believe that the woman who'd rather go on press conferences than have a social life could be capable of such mischief.

"I swear! She has this certain spunk in her, the kind that I also see in you." He suddenly fell sober and continued, "You actually remind me so much of her."

Taking advantage of this sudden serious vibe, I asked quietly, "So what happened between you and Mom?"

But I realized that bringing that question up didn't actually worked at my advantage. 'Cause pretty soon, he crawled back to his impersonal shell and replied briefly, "Things got complicated." At that he stood up and went back to his bedroom, his lair.

"Damn it!" I cursed myself inwardly. Just when Adam was beginning to open up, I just had to ask that question. I grudgingly left the table and prepared for bed. It didn't even matter to me if I had to sleep on that lumpy couch again.

**oOo**

**Do you guys think I made the right choice of making this a sequel? Site it on your review.**

**Read it. Love/Hate it. Review it.**


	6. Adam Choked

**Another chappie for you guys!**

**oOo**

Adam left again after lunch but he assured me that he'll be back before dinner. Maybe he felt guilty. Or he just doesn't want to hear my rants again. Anyway, with the house all to myself, I decided to snoop around. I first headed to Adam's room, but not without a handkerchief against my nose. I've known better than to come in unprepared for the stench.

But as soon as I opened the door, I found my hankie falling off my hand. There's no need for it. The room was somehow… livable. Not a trace of rotting food. All the pieces of clothing on their respective drawers, folded neatly. Even the awful smell is gone. How in the world could that happen in just one night?

Did he do all these for me? That question echoed loudly on my confused mind. Why would he do that? I've been nothing but a pain in the ass all these time. Despite myself, I actually appreciate what he did.

After a few minutes of lingering the room, something caught my eye. It's a familiar white envelope I brought here with me. A debate of conscience issued inside me and my curious side won. So I went for it. I looked around nervously and locked the door behind me. Opening it with cautious hands, my eyes read its contents.

_Adam,_

_First of all, I have to say I'm sorry. But even by saying those words, I can't justify the failing I did to you. Hiding your daughter from you is obviously unforgivable and you can't say how guilty I am for that. But please understand the reason behind my actions. All I was thinking is what's best for you and my daughter. I know that with your situation before, bringing up the news of my pregnancy is a bad idea. I don't want to complicate your life. _

_I just want to let you know that our separation is not because I hated you. You did nothing wrong. I should be the one taking the blame. I should have told you sooner or later but couldn't find the courage to do so. And you know how my agent strongly disagrees in our relationship. There's nothing else I could do._

_Alexandra has been very much like you. You two are both strong-willed and outspoken. But those qualities resulted negative effects in her behalf so I'm sending her to you. I figured that you could set an example to her. You __**are**__ her father, aren't you? But there's another reason behind her arrival. I know that there is a part in her heart that is empty. A part that only a father can give. A part that I can never fill. Maybe this vacation will give her time to know you better. _

_But I just want to clarify that our relationship can't go any further than this. I don't need any more drama in my life. Believe me, I had enough of those. I just need you to be a father to Alexandra. You have to know that before you could mistake this as my way of trying to get back with you. Our silly little relationship started and ended years ago. We were young then. We didn't know what love even means then. There's no need to reminisce and go over memories that meant little to us. _

_With that, I wish you good luck at helping Alexandra and with your life as well. Please give her the attention that I failed to give her for the past 16 years. _

_-Allison_

After reading Mom's letter to Adam, I felt myself pondering thousands of questions. How could Mom write this note like it was for some business associate, not for a man who she once loved? Did she even love Adam? Or is their relationship just some fling? And what is it with Adam's past that is so complicated that he can't even handle the news of having a daughter?

One thing's not a surprise though. Mr. Galloway meddled with Mom's life again. How could Mom let that emotionless robot take over her life like that? Who does he think he is to tell Mom who and who not to love? My hatred to him rose a hundred times greater. He's one of the reasons why I never get to meet Adam as my father.

I placed the paper on its previous position on Adam's drawers before I could I crumple it with anger. My eyes scanned the room again, still in disbelief. I headed for the fire exit on Adam's window to clear my mind.

**oOo**

Having myself seated on the metal stairs, my head rested on my legs, as if too heavy with the thoughts circling inside it. I was too caught up with myself, I didn't even saw that Lazyass Cutie is sitting on the fire exit across me. Only the railings separated us from each other. I only noticed his company when he called out, "If you need a place to think, this one's already taken."

My head snapped up and saw his mischievous grin gleaming at me. "Oh," I wiped the tears whose presence I wasn't even aware of. I added in a bleak tone, "I didn't know that this was an owned property."

I stood up and was about to leave when he stopped me, "No, I was just kidding! You could stay here." He paused, taking a better look at me. As he walked cautiously to me, he went on, "Were you crying?"

"I wasn't crying." I said defensively. I sat myself back on the steps. "What made you say that?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with your tears and your puffy eyes." He also walked back to his seat.

"I could live without your sarcasm, you know. And so what if I'm crying?" I retained my attitude despite the fact that I'm crying in front of him.

"Hey, you spatted me with thousands of sarcasm. I'm just returning the favor. And I don't care if you're crying. I was just surprised that you could actually express human emotions."

I just threw him a death stare. "Shut up, Ryder."

He raised a brow. "How'd you know my name?"

Shoot! "I… uh… Adam told me."

He laughed and started taunting me about being an obsessed stalker but I just let his words pass. I'm going to get him someday but not right now. I'm too depressed to smack talk.

After a while, he sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "C'mon Sassy, what's up? I can't insult you if you won't even snap back."

I chuckled remorsefully and said, "You know what's funny? I don't even know why I'm crying. I mean why would I cry? My Mom just threw me in the middle of nowhere with a Dad I didn't even knew I had and I'm always left here in this dump without any company because Adam's always out doing who knows what." I let out a deep breath and stared at my feet. "I don't know. Maybe I'm still in shock that I'm actually living with Adam. I always picture him as this rich guy who would give me everything that I ask for. And he's nothing like that. I just…" I don't know what to say next, unable to find the right words. "I just don't know if I like having a Dad."

I expected him to laugh at me or something. But his next words surprised me. "I'm sorry." He said in a solemn tone. "I guess we have something in common. But compared to me, you're actually lucky. 'Cause in my case, I'll never get a chance to see my father. And unlike you, I'm dying to know who he is. Even if he doesn't even want to see me, even if he rejects me, the fact that I saw his face would be enough." He too was looking down, as if talking to himself.

I stared at him, puzzled at his remark. "What do you mean when you said that you'll never get the chance to see your father again? How do you know?"

"My Mom didn't even know the guy's name." He said with no emotions in his voice. He got up to his feet and approached the railings, facing the view of the city. He remarked, "I was an accidental child and my Dad wants nothing to do with me! Do you know how that feels? To be shunned by the person who is biologically designed to love me? You're lucky Adam didn't throw you out the door like some trash." He stared at me intently before resuming. And when he did continue, his voice lowered, "You're lucky Adam cares about you."

"I'm sorry." I didn't even know why I'm apologizing. I guess it just seems like the proper words to say.

"No, no." he wagged his head, turning eyes back to the horizon. "_**I'm**_ sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I just want you to know that you should be happy to have the chance to be with Adam. You may not know this, but he's actually a caring and thoughtful guy. You should give him a chance."

He was about to leave but I abruptly asked, "Where do you think Adam is?"

"He's probably with my Mom, looking for bars that hire cabaret singers."

"Adam sings?"

He shrugged, "I never heard him sing before but my Mom said he's a hell of a singer. Did you know that know that they met in this national singing competition?"

"What singing competition?" I questioned.

"What's it called again?" He pondered to himself. "American Star? American Icon?"

My face lit up in comprehension. "American Idol."

"Yeah that's it. They met in American Idol."

**oOo**

And true to his words, Adam returned before dinner.

"So, what did you do all day?" he asked as he hang his jacket on the coat rack.

I was sitting on the couch, pretending to text on my phone. "Oh nothing." I replied flippantly. "I just watched TV the entire day. What about you? How's the bar hunt?"

"We found one that -" he ceased talking and looked at me suspiciously. "How'd you know about that?" He headed for the refrigerator for a can of Coke.

"Ryder." I answered briefly.

"Oh."

"So, how was it?" I'm not really interested on how it went. I'm just attempting to have a conversation going on between us. Plus, I want to know which bar he's going to be in. A part of me wants to see him perform.

He sat himself beside me. "Well, it went fine. There was this bar at the outskirts of San Francisco called 'Uncle Sammy's Diner' and they agreed to have us perform in Tuesdays starting tomorrow." he smiled proudly and drank from his soda.

"That's... good." _**That's good? **_Why the hell did I say that? I mentally slapped myself. I stink at conversations. "I mean, I didn't know you're a singer. Can, uh, can I watch?"

He choked from his drink and started coughing. Surprise obviously made him throttle. When he finally regained composure, he looked at me in disbelief. "Why?"

"Um, well, I'm just curious, that's all. So... can I?" I used my pleading voice that no one can defy.

"No," he nervously chuckled, "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Aw, come on!" This is definitely a first. "Why not?"

"Just because." he stubbornly replied.

"Gah! I'm tired of hearing that pointless reason. Somehow I thought you'd be different from Mom." I stood up, prepared to go to my room. But I realized that the couch _**is **_my room. So I lamely went to the bathroom and locked myself in. Seeing how ridiculous that looked, I gave up and went out. "Seriously, Adam, why not? I mean it's not like I'm going to laugh at you or something. I'm not _**that**_ mean."

"It's not that. I just don't want you there." He stood up and said, "Understand?" with a finger pointing at me for emphasis.

I grunted. "Fine." I went towards the kitchen. "Just eat before I stab you with a fork."

He chuckled and pulled a chair. "We wouldn't want that to happen, would we?"

**oOo**

**Any thoughts, comments, suggestions, complaints, requests? Whatever you want to say, you all know what to do.**

**Read it. Love/Hate it. Review it.**


End file.
